NAA: A Stroll Through Time
by Kathryn Christine Starcrafter
Summary: The companion piece to 'Why I Never Told You.' Elise is preparing to take the throne and Sonic is to be her partner. The circumstances are complicated and in order to ease her fears, Sonic finally tells her of his past. (Sonelise)


- **DISCLAIMER** -

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters/themes © SEGA and/or Sonic Team.

'The New Age Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog' © Kathryn Christine Starcrafter/Lumorean Arts.

- **FUTURE** -

A Stroll Through Time

The meeting had gone well into the afternoon. By the time Sonic and Elise had parted from the Four Voices they were both awfully hungry and similarly fatigued. The sea-nestled capital of Old Soleanna had given in to the prickly chill of a late fall afternoon as the pair wandered into le Dragon Violet. Following every step came the stares of passerby and patrons alike. They were still such an oddity, the soon-to-be Empress and hedgehog, who was supposedly going to be her Emperor. In fact, both were the reasons each meeting seemed to extend later and later.

Elise's predicament was the easier of the two, mostly just paperwork leading up to an eventual ceremony. Sonic's, however, had been a roller coaster from the start. Both of them had known this but were not so easily prepared. Elise knew far more about the internal working of her own government, as she should. All her life-mate knew was that he had to confront a new villain named legality that couldn't be fought by usual means.

Most of which, Elise was forced to deal with on her own, as his status meant he was allowed nowhere near the Chamber of Voices, let alone know of their daily discussions. As time drew ever forward, the hedgehog was let inside, as events now directly related to him. He was to be the future Emperor of Sea-Shore, there was no way around it. This issue now involved the law.

Only two of the twelve empires actually allowed interspecies unions. If he was to be Emperor it needed to be written down somewhere in order for it to be accepted. As such, that involved an actual marriage, something that could not be done because of the current mine-set within Sea-Shore. Humans could only be bound to other humans. The royal family, all humans, could only take another human to be their counterpart upon the throne. And, while Sonic didn't give a crap about a piece of paper stating he was Elise's, it was needed in order for them to stay together.

What they had left upon had been a vote. Each of the four council members represented a city-state within Sea-Shore, th fifth, Elise, representing Soleanna. They would carry their burden to their people and allow them to decide, which was usually done in cases such as this, when a unanimous decisions could not be ultimately reached. What would happen if the majority opposed? Elise wouldn't allow anyone else to take her hand. There was then only one of two options: Elise would be forced to abandon her title -the first in Soleanna's long history-, or be forced to side with someone against her good conscience. She had also mentioned the potential of a third, and somewhat more likely, option. Elise could become Empress with no husband. Such had happened before, but eventually these individuals did take a legal spouse. The real drawback of the McNamara Act came upon death. With no rightful successor, the throne would go vacant. What would happen after, in their case, was a mystery, seeing as how any children they had would be hybrids.

As they ate, this had been the cusp of their conversation. The waiter had sat them in a private corner for their meal. Even so, there were some brave enough to take a peek in now and again. The stares had become a common theme when going out in public. Still, it annoyed both of them enough to finish up quickly and leave.

Instead of driving back to the manor, the two decided to wander for a bit in the fading light. It was just around six and most of the ships had docked and sailors either hauling in or heading home. Still, Soleanna's ocean front remained lively. This particular section was not much for tourism or leisure. Granted, the scenery was breathtaking. The Bay of Crescent stretched on as its namesake, broken only by the well weathered seawall and alabaster homes constructed as close as safely possible. After this was nothing buy sea and amber sky. Gentle waves lapped at the underside of water-born vessels while lively gulls mocked the land-bound from their lofty, rainbow-hued sails.

Both had stopped at the bay for a reason. There were plenty of memories here from the time when they had first met, the Paradox. Though, most mundane events were now corrupted, places like this erupted more emotional memory between the two. This was a good place, a happy place, a place laced heavily with nostalgia and longing.

Sonic happened to be the first to end their meandering, vaulting atop the boardwalk's rail and alighting there. Elise joined him, arms draping the dampened wood as she leaned forward comfortably. Neither spoke for a bit, simply enjoying the ambiance and one another's aura. People passed by at their rears but actually kept respectable. Or, at least neither of them could pick up any subtle mockery. The hedgehog had slowly gotten used to it and no longer jumped to confront anyone who openly sneered or scoffed. He often wondered why he had been so defensive at first. However, thinking back over his own upbringing, and the guilt from having treated Shadow so horridly because of his love for Maria, may have been a few factors. But, what was done was done. Now, it was time to head towards a far brighter future.

"I'm still surprised you're willing to go through with all of this." Elise's soft voice cut through the surf, irises, silver as the sea, turned to the hovering albatrosses as they scavenged for food from the dock workers.

"Really?" He smirked. "How so?"

She returned the gesture. "Really? Wanderlust hero apt to fighting all the wrongs in the world wants to settle down? More so, the aquaphobiac is willing to end these travels in an Empire whose existence revolves around water?"

His smirk softened. "I already told you. I love you and, honestly, that's way more important than any of that. Besides, I think my days of traveling are long behind me."

His life-mate frowned, feeling the sting of what that otherwise innocent comment meant. That final fight between him and a mechanized Ivo had permanently damaged the once wind incarnate. Granted, he could still best any would-be racer, but the elemental could no longer maintain the speeds he once could. His crushed lower half had healed in time. Even so, there was still some internal scarring that would never fade, a permanent reminded of his month-long dance with death.

"That shouldn't have to be the reason. Your happiness is just as important as my own."

"What makes you think I wont be happy here? Well, what makes you think I'm not already happy?" He cocked his head, giving her a reassuring smile to let her know he was genuine.

She didn't return the gesture, facade remaining sober. "I'm still sorry. All this fuss over something so trivial."

In response he merely shrugged with an awkward chuckle. "Don't know why it's such a big deal, to be honest. But, then again, I wasn't raised like I was supposed to, so…"

It was still a rather amusing thought to process, him being a prince and all. She only knew as much as he was willing to divulge. His past was highly guarded behind walls of fear and shame. She had asked if it was alright to tell the Council, as she figured that, maybe, him having royal blood would make a difference. It hadn't. All they saw was his fur.

"Only time will tell, I guess," she breathed.

Time? That was an amusing thought. Sonic remembered when he was young and thought he had an eternity all to his own. A life filled with freedom and adventure. What a wild ride. He never would have figured he would end up here, out of the darkness and into a bright future, no matter what direction it went. There was so much he had yet to tell her. Maybe knowing would help ease her concerns. Also, there was the chance that getting it out of his system would remove the guilt associated with a past that went very wrong and could never be altered.

"I know this isn't going to sound like me," he began sincerely. "Really, though, I'm happy. You have no idea. I know I haven't told you everything and that's my fault. I don't like talking about it because it can be painful sometimes-"

"Then don't," she surprised him by cutting him off. "I've already told you that I don't care. I don't like seeing you like that." A small smile warmed her sea-dusted cheeks. "It's just not you. The you I love."

He mirrored her expression of tender concern before adding his own characteristic smirk. "Yeah, but, sometimes, after the pain's all gone, you feel even better than you did before. Who told me that?" He shrugged and cast his viridian irises skyward. There seemed to be a mix of stormy clouds heading through from the horizon, bringing with them that bitter chill to what otherwise would have been a comfortable evening. "I don't remember." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Anyway, I guess, what I'm trying to say is that maybe, if I tell you everything, it might make me feel a bit better about what happened. I know that you can't change the past." A moment in thought, realizing that sentence had a double meaning when in regard to her. "But, pretending it didn't happen is just as bad. Plus," he added as an afterthought, "you don't realize how much you've helped me."

This time her eyes shifted from curious to skeptical. "How did I help you?"

Elise figured, more than anything, her existence caused him a headache. Not so much when they were a couple, but now, when her Empire was on the line and their future together appearing erratic at best. Aside from that, they had only known each other for less than five years. In comparison to Tails, who Sonic had known twice over that number, this drew a lot of doubt from her in that statement. What could she have possibly done for him that none of his far older friends had? It couldn't have been that she was a female, as he already had a decent amount of those who, again, had known him far longer. The only other option could have been that they were life-mates, sharing a far deeper bond that extended beyond physical means.

"Well, you'd kind-a have to know everything to understand." Sonic swiveled over the rail and hopped back over onto land, shoving his paws into his jacket and walking off.

"If that's what you want," Elise breathed.

She followed unbothered, understanding he felt more at ease when his feet were moving. The pair continued along the dock as it transformed into one of the many canals that spider-webbed Soleanna. Replacing the crash of surf and seagulls came the sloshing travel of gondolas and murmur of traveling citizens. Street lamps gave off dull, amber spheres in disciplined lines along each cobbled street. As the silver clouds galloped across the navy sky, said streets gradually became vacant, bodies seeking shelter from the downpour to come.

"Well, I guess the best place to start would be with what Chuck told me, cus' we were way too young to remember," Sonic began, pausing most likely to piece together each individual word.

"He said she came during the lull in a party for us, like, a few months after we were born. I guess it was to show us off to the public or something like that. Anyway, Oasis said she snuck in and pretended to be a noble, then just started slaughtering everyone there."

He only learned that Oasis was the one who killed his family when she had finally taken it upon herself to see to his demise personally, rather than relying on Ivo. That had been right before the mechanist made his debut as a roboticized version of his former self and life fell into the abyss for a few months. Though, he should have figured as much, but that was before he knew exactly what the chimera was and that she was damn near immortal. She had been the single cause of nearly everything horrible that happened in his life. To know that she was gone, as well as Ivo, was a vast comfort. A twenty-ton boulder lifted off his spine.

Elise respectively kept her silence, turning to him now and again to gauge his stance. Even so, she remained close to his side, almost to the point that they could feel one another's bodily heat. The temperature had shifted quite drastically.

"Chuck was able to grab us and escaped through a hidden passage out of the castle. In some weird way," his irises squinted as if focusing on something in the distance that had caught his curiosity, "I think she let him. I just can't see her not being able to catch up to him. I mean, he had a huge handicap and there was no way the three of us were quiet at all during his escape.

"He fled to Knothole and that's where we grew up. And, that's where things got a bit weird. A lot he didn't tell me and I know why. It wasn't really… 'right', is maybe a good way to put it." He shrugged. "Well, I know why they did what they did but still.

"Since we were the royal family and all, it was only right that we stay that way. When we got older, one of us was going to take the throne back on Mobodoon. At least, that's what everyone was hoping. So, the king and queen of Acorn got the idea to play matchmaker and try to set one of us up with one of their kids, sorta like a mutual benefit thing, I guess. That would secure the Mobodoon bloodline and ultimately make them the Imperial family."

Sonic paused as a deep rumble reverberated in the north. Both turned their noses skyward, finally noticing how far the building storm had progressed. The very air thickened with damp. The once bright rainbow of storefronts became draped in a solemn veil of gray. Some remaining pedestrians took note of the shift, scampering under awnings or popping intricately painted umbrellas in preparation for what was to come.

"Do you want to go back to the car?" Elise asked, unsure if the rain would bother him more than usual.

"Nah, It's fine." He turned up to her with a beaming smirk that genuinely surprised her.

So, they continued their leisurely stroll as the atmosphere grumbled threateningly above.

"Anyway, for some reason they chose me and Sally. It's funny to think about, now. They were so focused on getting us to like each other enough that they didn't see what was naturally happening with Sonia and Elias, Sally's older brother who actually didn't want the throne."

Now, years later, the two had already made their mark in Knothole. Mobodoon was officially lost, too much damage had been done. Even so, they would still slowly begin its long and tedious revival, starting with the Imperial Castle, their birthplace. But, that was a long distant future. For now, his sister and her mate were content and looking forward to a bright future. What Oasis had taunted him with was true, they were expecting a baby in a few months. This fact brought a wild happiness to his heart for two reasons. One, because he was going to be an uncle and two, it made him think of his future with Elise and the chance for one of his own. Winter didn't exactly count in that, as she was a dragon and already had the mindset of a teenager, despite only being three years old.

"I guess I should mention that Oasis was in the picture, too. She set herself up as the main adviser to the Acorn family, somehow and with no one knowing any better. So, I literally grew up with my parent's killer being a doting godmother to Sally. Not like she really cared about her, or anyone, for that matter. It was all just some game to her."

When he had learned all of this he nearly snapped. Oasis had told him everything that day she captured him. How all that she did was a dance, having steps and moves that needed to be preformed perfectly. She set everything up! She needed all the Acorns to trust her. She needed Sonic and what little remained of his family to trust her. All for what? Just a stupid game!

Elise noticed immediately that something was wrong. Sonic had quickened his pace a bit and his quills bristled as if getting ready to curl into a mech. As such, she reached for him. The tender grip on his shoulder hauled his determined stride. He turned up to her, witnessing that forlorn facade he hated her wearing. In response, he grinned, relaxing. With one paw he lifted her petite fingers from him and placed it into his other. She smiled in return and the pair continued their wandering.

"I think we were thirteen or fourteen when Ivo showed up. Kinda sad to think about. He was so different. It's weird. He said he was a scientist from South Island who needed someplace to do his research in peace. He actually went to the royal family and asked permission. That just goes to show you what the power of the emeralds can do.

"Everything was fine. He had a laboratory built on the outlands of Acorn but he never let anyone get close enough to know exactly what he was doing. He never talked about his research, or talked at all with anyone, for that matter. He just kept to himself. Chuck told us not to bother him but, of-course, we didn't listen. My curiosity finally got me close enough and he told me he was developing robotic prosthetics, limbs and organs that could replace whatever went bad on you. At the time I truly believe he was genuine, it was only once Oasis, surprise-surprise, got to him, that things started changing.

"She never told me the details but she did say he needed some kind of power source for his work so she gave him a Chaos Emerald and that's what started it all. Everything happened so fast…"

His words became drowned by the overwhelming assault of melancholy. "Sally liked me, I liked her, but something began straining our relationship. Ya see, I, as you know, was a wanderer. I loved traveling and exploring new places and experiencing new things that you just couldn't where we grew up. Nothing exciting happened in Forest-Down. Sally had no interest in anything outside of Knothole. I guess she saw my wanderlust as threatening and we had a big argument. She told me she loved me and that, if I really loved her, I would stay in Knothole and rule by her side."

The cobalt hedgehog paused for a long while. The only sound came from their steps across the cobbled bridge-walk and the rumbling above. They made it just in time under an arch as the first speckles of rainfall darkened a trail behind them. Noticing this, they both silently agreed to stop where they were. Elise sat herself on the rail overlooking the canal while he leaned into one of the many intricately carved but well-weathered pillars that held the stonework above keeping the drizzle at bay.

"I ran off like a jerk," he began anew.

"Sonic…" she whispered reassuringly.

"No." His gaze shot to her and within those blazing emeralds she saw a cruel mix of determination and revulsion. He turned away and instead sent those daggers into his own feet. "If I hadn't ran away for a few days to blow off some steam and actually talked to her! If I didn't yell like the hot-headed idiot I can be, then maybe she'd still be here!"

Those shimmering irises disappeared behind a veil of tears as he attempted to restrain the inevitable. He brought up the heel of one palm and began rubbing them away. Before he could do the the same to his other, a slight pressure on his free paw made his quills bristle. Elise had gingerly sunk her petite fingers between his, watching him with soft, reassuring eyes.

She wouldn't be selfish and tell him that, had it happened differently, they would never have met. Nor would she say it was in the past and had no way to be altered. Right now, what he needed most was a simple ear to hear out his torment unbiased.

"When I finally came back," when he began again his sight had shifted to the trickling waterfall a short distance ahead. "I figured out I loved her just as much and, in the end, I wanted to be with her more than I wanted to travel. I ran back to tell her but… but…" Elise squeezed his tense paw tenderly. "I was too late. I didn't understand, at first, what I saw. It was Oasis standing over her just staring. Nothing processed like it should of. There was a pool of blood around her. I held her and screamed. I started screaming at Oasis, asking her why she didn't protect her."

A shiver ran down his spine in recalling the first time he saw that grin of hers. He knew then… He knew everything.

"That was the start of Ivo's plan, or hers. Ya know, I don't know whose idea it really was, come to think of it. Everyone figured it was his but now, knowing Oasis, she probably set up the whole thing." Sonic tilted his head back against the pillar, examining the carved mutual of sun and roses above them before his eyes sealed shut. "His machines stormed in and overran the castle. We fought as best we could at the time but he won. I was so broken over Sally that I was worthless to everyone who actually needed me then.

"Over the course of the next few days, Chuck gathered who he could and called us the Freedom Fighters. In Mobodoon, he was captain of the Knights. He taught us how to protect ourselves and those we cared about. And… he was the next who had to die because of my stupidity."

He didn't elaborate, nor did she expect him to. Everything wouldn't come all at once. Elise continued to hold his paw, gentle massaging the palm with her thumb.

"Obviously, we took back Forest-Down. It took a year but we did it. After everything was said and done, I didn't feel like there was any reason for me to stay there anymore. So, I said goodbye to everyone and left." He finally smirked. "Eventually I made friends with Tails, and then Knuckles, Amy, Shadow -I guess." A short chuckle and then he faced her again, this time with adoration in his eyes. "And you."

The intensity with which he spoke made her cheeks heat and she grinned tentatively.

"Listen, the whole ordeal was horrible. There's no way I can lie about that. But, I will say this. I know you don't think you've been any help to me, which is silly. Everyone's helped me in different ways. With you, it was accepting Sally's death. Also, that I might not of really been happy if I did take her offer." He finally admitted, out loud, a truth he had kept hidden since he realized what his feelings for Elise were. "I mean, you remember when I left Soleanna, after you guys got me back to normal?"

"When Ivo roboticized you?"

"Yeah, that fun. You remember what you said to me?"

Elise had to think. It really felt like forever ago. That event happened after they had found each other again and learned of the Paradox. She did tell him something and he did act a bit odd, but it must not have been all that significant for her to recall now. In response to her bemused gaze, Sonic chuckled again.

"Well, I don't remember word-for-word what you said but it was something along the lines of staying safe and to come back every once in a while so you'd know I was okay. It might not seem all that important but you, I don't know how to put it exactly…

The thing with Sally was, she never wanted me to leave her. It might of been because she was afraid of me getting hurt or finding someone else I liked better, even if it was pretty much the only thing that made me happy. Then there's you. When everything was said-and-done, you were perfectly fine with me leaving, which really surprised me."

Elise gave him a shy smile. "I wouldn't say I was fine, exactly. I knew I couldn't keep you in Soleanna with me, that you would be miserable. However, more than that, I love you most when you're at your brightest. Getting to see new places and experiencing new things was what made you who you are, the you I love. I would never take that joy away from you, ever. That's why I asked just that you come back and see me. Then I'd know you were okay and still cared and we could talk about where you've been. For me, it was almost like being there with you, something I really wish I could do."

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about."

The princess's facade shifted into bemusement.

"You accepted that about me, even if I worried you, and I'm so grateful. Don't get me wrong, Sally will always be in my heart as a memory. But, what you told me pretty much melted away a lot of the fears I was kind-a keeping secret. So, thank you. I know it might not seem all that great but it really did finally bury a long dead regret."

The warmth in her cheeks returned. "If you say so then, I'm glad."

Both their gazes returned to the storm ahead. There were others now, joining them beneath the arch. All were throughly drenched but somehow most keep their mood cheerful. So much so, that none seemed to bother the two solemn figures that remained dry. Unfortunately, the rain showed no signs of stopping. There was really not point in continuing their walk. As well, finally getting out his past had made the hedgehog mellow and now, more than anything, he yearned to show Elise just how much she meant to him.

"I'm still sorry about all the issues with the Council. No matter what happens, remember you're not forced to stay here."

"Elise!"

"I know," Elise gave a cheery grin that usually was worn by her companion. "It just makes me feel better when I say it."

His response utterly surprised her. He pivoted off the pillar and scooped her up in one smooth movement. She yipped and flailed for his neck, his sudden friskiness unexpected.

"Listen you." He playfully brought their foreheads together and made sure her full, flushed attention was on him and him alone. "I'm staying in Soleanna and I'm going to be your Emperor, no matter what beak-nosed Barbara says."

Elise giggled as he affectionately nuzzled into the crook of her neck before vaulting off into the rain. Most likely he was heading to her car so they could head back to the manor for the rest of the dreary day. There wasn't much else they could do. Although, considering the heartfelt conversation beforehand, the chilly rainfall, and all the annoyance with the Council, there were a couple things they could get up to to pass the time.

- **AUTHOR'S NOTES-**

This is a companion piece to 'Why I Never Told You.'

Another catch up story. This time it involves Sonic and Elise. Sonic has a fairly complicated back story in NAA because I mixed in elements from the games, TV shows and comics. Honestly, I've always liked the back story I created for him. Granted, it's not all that original, but I like it.

The Future series is literally only a group of Shorts. There is no actual fictions with more than 3 chapters. All of them also take place after Ivo is defeated for the last time.

Winter is a white dragon born from a draconias that Sonic retrieved from Ivo. To know that story it's already up as 'Grandmother Winter'.

In NAA, it is very hard to conceive children between humans and anthropes because their DNA is so different. Children between such pairings don't usually survive long term, most resulting in miscarriages. Sonic knows this but still has hope. Obviously, they do have a daughter in the future. A year or so after, they were to have a son but he doesn't make it full term, which scars both of them greatly.

I figure both Sonic and Shadow would make really doting fathers, both for somewhat different reasons. With Sonic, it would have to do with the fact that he wasn't raised by his father or mother. Granted, Chuck was his male parental figure, and Oasis the female -to an extent. So, when he does finally have a child of his own, he becomes that stereotypical 'super dad.' For Sonic, family is extraordinarily important, having lost all but his siblings to forces out of his control.

With Shadow, more so it would be that he never actually had a family to call his own. Gerald, attempting to mimic what his mentor told him, ensured Shadow viewed him as his creator/master rather than a paternal figure. Maria, as well, was never given the proper circumstances for her to be viewed as a sister, rather than a potential friend. Instead she became his mate and the only one he longed to bear children with because of how compatible they were mentally. As such, any offspring between them would be given the same undying affection.


End file.
